1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polypeptide hormones which cause species of moths to produce and release sex pheromones and melanization (black coloration) in the larvae or both. These new polypeptides will be useful in the control of insect pests and the study of insect physiology.
2. Abbreviations
Abbreviations used in the application are as follows: Ala=L-alanyl; Arg=L-arginyl; Asn=L-asparaginyl; Asp=L-aspartyl; Boc=tert-butyloxycarbonyl; Bzl=benzyl; CM=carboxymethyl; Cl-Z=O-chlorobenzyloxycarbonyl; Cl.sub.2 Bzl=2,6-dichlorobenzyl; DCC=dicylohexylcarbodiimide; DIEA=diisopropylethylamine; DMF=N,N-dimethylformamide; Gln=L-glutiminyl; Glu=L-glutamyl; Hez-PBAN=pheromone biosynthesis activating neuropeptide of Heliothis zea; HOBt=N-hydroxybenztriazole; HPLC=high performance liquid chromatography; Ile=L-isoleucyl; Leu=L-leucyl; Lys=L-lysyl; Met=L-methionyl; Met(SO)=methionyl sulfoxide; OcHex=O-cyclohexyl-ester; Phe=L-phenylalanyl; Pro=L-prolyl; Ser=L-seryl; TFA=trifluoroacetic acid; Thr=L-threonyl; Tos=tosyl; Tyr=L-tyrosonyl.
3. Summary of the Prior Art
Moths produce and release sex pheromones to attract conspecific males for mating. In the corn earworm, Heliothis zea, and several other species of moths, pheromone production exhibits a diel periodicity [Raina et al., Ann. Entomol. Soc. Am. 79: 128 (1986)]. Sex pheromone production in H. zea was shown to be controlled by a brain factor [Raina and Klun, Science 225: 531 (1984)]. Subsequently it was reported that the factor is a peptide hormone produced in the suboesophageal ganglion of both males and females, and released via the corpora cardiaca into the hemolymph at the onset of scotophase to induce pheromone biosynthesis [Raina et al., J. Insect Physiol. 33: 809 (1987)]. A simple and highly sensitive bioassay was also developed for the hormone designated Hez-PBAN [Raina and Klun, supra (1984)].